


Truth or Dare?

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, M/M, Making Out, Texting, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Truth or dare?Why was such a simple sentence loaded with such potential?On the one hand, choosing either option could be harmless and fun. But on the other, it could cause humiliation, mental anguish, or exposure.But maybe Dex was just building it up too much.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> For the ninth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Winter Kegster Truth or Dare

Truth or dare?

Why was such a simple sentence loaded with such potential?

On the one hand, choosing either option could be harmless and fun. But on the other, it could cause humiliation, mental anguish, or exposure.

But maybe Dex was just building it up too much.

It was a late night at the Haus, as the team finished their gift exchange and had moved onto the drinking and revelry portion of the night.

Sitting around the living room, Lardo had been the one who suggested truth or dare, and Dex felt as if it was a way for their team manager to get more information and blackmail on her underlings.

The night was going fine until Nursey was given the choice. Truth or dare?

Unsurprisingly he picked dare, which delighted Ransom to no end.

“Alright Nurse, I want to you open your messages app and pull up the texts from the last person you messaged,” Ransom began, Nursey tipsily following the instructions. “Now, I want you to message them something lewd but truthful. The only reason you can back out of it is if it’s family or a teacher. Anyone else you need to send a message a NSFW message.”

Saluting his older defenseman, Nursey opened up his phone and balked a bit at the person who was first. Hiding his phone so no one could catch a glimpse, he took a bit to compose something and then hit send.

Within seconds Dex felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and was beyond thankful that he’d turned the ringer off. Surely Nursey hadn’t text him right?

Waiting a few minutes until the team was distracted with the truth Nursey had asked Whiskey, Dex slipped the phone out of his pocket and looked at the notification

*****(1) New Message - Hello Nurse*****

Trying his best not to blush, Dex opened the message and couldn’t believe what he read.

_I want to map every one of your freckles with my tongue. DN_

His efforts not to blush had been futile.

Red from a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and a little bit of lust, Dex excused himself to the bathroom, and ran upstairs, locking the door behind him.

Calm down. That’s what he needed to do. If he acted calm then no one would know he got the text and Nursey wouldn’t know that the text got to him.

But it did get to him.

It made him think about the kegster a few weeks ago when Dex had let himself let loose and had ended the night by pressing Derek Nurse against the wall, kissing him hard, and teasing the other defenseman with the heel of his hand until he’d come in his pants. As soon as Derek made to return the favor, however, Dex had come too and pulled off, making a hasty excuse and leaving the party.

Since then things had been a bit tense between them, but Nursey was anything if not resilient and good at seeming chill, and hadn’t brought it up beyond approach Dex at team breakfast to ask if he wanted to talk. When Dex said no, Nursey left it alone.

But now Dex was sitting in the upstairs bathroom of the Haus, doing his best not to hyperventilate over a text from Nursey clearly stating his interest.

Maybe it had been for the wrong person, Dex initially thought but then remembered the word freckles. It didn’t help but reread the message conjured some rather vivid images.

Taking in another deep breath Dex thought about responding. Or maybe just going down and leaving.

Before he could decide though, his phone vibrated again with another text from Nursey.

_That was too much wasn’t it? DN_  
_I’m sorry. I’m tipsy, and well you didn’t want to talk about the kegster. DN_  
_I don’t know what’s going on with you but I’m here if you need to talk. DN_  
_No ulterior motive. I may like you but if you’re not into me or guys, and that party was a one off, I’ll get that. DN_

Rereading the last sentence over and over again, Dex couldn’t process what Nursey was saying. He liked Dex? He probably just meant it as a friend, and nothing more. But then why would he have added the part about guys or the party, his brain supplied, and Dex didn’t know whether to smile or scream.

No. He couldn’t deal with this now. The holidays were around the corner and he had to make sure nothing slipped out during Poindexter Christmas dinner.

Taking a deep breath, Dex got up and walked out the door, ready to make his goodbyes.

“Hey everyone, I forgot didn’t submit an assignment so I’ve got to run back to my dorm. Thanks for a great night,” he forcefully grinned, and ignored the pleading look Nursey was giving him in the corner of the room.

Heading to the door to get his coat, he heard some murmurs in the living room, but ignored them. Well tried to that is, until Nursey came up behind him.

“I said I had to bounce to. Can I walk back with you?” he asked, sounding too pathetic for Dex to say no to him.

“Fine,” he muttered and headed out the door once Nursey was bundled.

They were half way back to the dorms when Nursey started. “I should have just lied and sent it to the second person in my phone. I know I was wrong, but it was there, and you didn’t want to talk, and I figured if I did say something you just wouldn’t want to talk more, and that wasn’t any different, but if you either got mad or really any other emotion and wanted to talk, then it was worth it.”

“So you wrote that to get a rise out of me?” Dex asked, half screaming.

“No, I wrote it because it was true. I mean the last thing I remember before ruining my boxers that night was running my tongue up your neck!” he shouted back.

Stunned Dex couldn’t think of anything to say before Derek continued.

“I just want to understand why you danced with me then dragged me to another room to make out, but then ran off. It’s chill if it’s because you thought you might be into dudes then realized you weren’t or maybe it’s because it’s me...I’m not going to lie, it’ll be shitty, but I’ll deal. I just want to talk Dex,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s none of those reasons,” Dex confessed as he stopped walking. He wanted to keep it all inside and he wanted to lie to Nursey, but looking at his best friend so vulnerable, he couldn’t.

“I like you. I like guys. Just guys, not girls. And I wish I didn’t,” he swallowed, his throat clenching as he held back tears. “I just can’t.”

Without stopping to think, Nursey wrapped Dex up in his arms and held his friend close. “Oh Will, you can’t hide who you are. I’m sorry if my text made this all come up, but you can’t keep this bottled up.”

“Yes I can,” Will huffed, leaning into the hug anyway.

“I know you want to but you can’t. How about this, let go back to your room and either talk about it or just be. I don’t like the idea of you stewing all night especially when I’m the one who brought it up.”

“No you didn’t I did by getting you off at the party, which I’m sorry fo-”

“Stop Will. If I wasn’t into it I would have made that clear. Let’s just go back to the dorm and wind down. I’ll even make that tea you like.

***

Several hours later in the early hours of the morning, Dex laid curled up in Nursey’s arms, thinking that he would certainly let Nursey lick all of his freckles. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Nursey isn't a tool he's just an impulsive twenty something


End file.
